The herein invention is an improvement on means to adjust the support of a pivot shaft such as shown in U.S. Pat. No 3,880,444 granted to Alvin C. Bridges on Apr. 29, 1975 and the references therein cited. Adjustability of the pivotal wheel mounting was heretofore approached from the point of view of improving the mounting of the pivot shaft within the channel frame of the vehicle and then to have various devices for preventing the pivot shaft from turning when subjected to torsional forces and shocks.
The primary object of the invention is to have a positive adjustability and support of the pivot shaft outside of the hollow channel frame of the vehicle so that the location of the pivot shaft can be adjusted in either direction in an easily accessible location and wherein the pivot shaft is positively held in position on the channel frame, and where the unit can be quickly and easily mounted and replaced and adjustment can be quickly accomplished and the pivot shaft can be positively held against shifting.